1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key interlock device for a vehicle, in more detail a technology about a mechanism implementing a key interlock function in accordance with operation of a shift lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Key interlock devices of vehicles are safety devices allowing the key to be removed from the key set only when the shift lever is positioned at the P-range, and the shift lever to move to the R-, N-, and D-ranges, at which the vehicles can be driven, only when the key is inserted in the key set and then turned to ON.
Key interlock devices of the related art uses mechanism restricting movement of the shift lever and the key set, by using an electric switch detecting the movement of the shift lever and the key set and a controller controlling the solenoid actuator.
This mechanism, however, has a problem in that many parts are required, including the electric switch, controller, and solenoid actuator, such that it is difficult to expect high reliability in operation and the cost is high.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.